The Burning
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor is in search of Amy when all unravels and is revealed.  River Song is trapped, as is Amy, in an explosion.  "An explosion that hasn't happened yet," he delivered, accordingly.  "And never will, should all go according to plan!"
1. Chapter 1: Little Time Left

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter One: Little Time Left

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>His hair was in his eyes, and he waved it aside, and smiled when he reached a clearing. He held up his right hand, four of five fingers collapsed, and while sticking his tongue out, he licked his index finger, and held it up to the sunlight. Saliva dripped from his fingertip.<p>

"So, not far to go now, the sun's rays a sure sign the planet is boiling, yep… too sure a sign," he mused, with little left to the imagination of the inevitable.

"Why is the planet boiling? **WHY?"**

He frowned at not knowing the answer to a question that was steadily bugging him. He felt suddenly cold, and he felt another presence, almost on top of his very person, swaying on his shoulders. He turned to discover what he only imagined was at the very centre of catastrophe.

"Amy Pond," he mouthed, just audible above those of fleeing life forms in the vicinity. As he said it, those two words, he felt his heart pound while so frightened. He saw his friend, there ahead of him, in a glowing light. She was but a projection, an image. She was already fading away. But a distant memory the Doctor could no longer call on.

"Trapped in the burning of the planet's inevitable future, dawning in a way to convey just what I fear the most, losing a friend, a close friend…"

His surroundings were of the most unusual he had ever come across. Colours. The wonders of the universe. "**THE** wonders of the _**UNIVERSE!"**_ he bellowed.

Then he heard it. A shriek of delight, and he charged forward. The clearing led him to a pram, and he stopped dead. It was the baby. The baby girl. The little girl taken from the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Commander Strax, Madame Vastra and Jenny, and not forgetting old Dorium.

Suddenly, the memories came rushing back. Memories of a dark day and age.

"The battles won, but the child is lost," he said aloud.

Staring into the pram at the child resting within, he smiled, and whispered, - "… - and not forgetting River Song!"

Who was, in person… standing with her hands on her hips behind him.

_"Hello sweetie!"_

The Doctor turned to face her. She too an image, a projection.

"Oh… River, not you too?"

He fell to his knees, reached out to touch the image, and it froze and became a blur.

The baby gurgled, and back on his feet rushing over to the pram, the child stared into the Doctor's eyes. For a moment, his and the child connected.

"Time is running out, _my love…"_

The voice of River, who was indeed Melody was so evident in time unravelling ancient evils.

* * *

><p>The adventure continues...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Gazing down from above

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Two: Gazing down from above

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>Turning back to face the image of River, the Doctor watched in horror as the image shred, the face of his dear friend twisting, stretching, as the illusion slowly faded into what was the most heavenly of bright light.<p>

"An illusion is what _you_ make it," he said, reaching out to touch the light, but it was only an illusion. All of it.

"I'm coming River," he shouted. He was brave. If they had heard him, he'd be in his friend's shoes. Not becoming them, but like them and in danger.

Turning back to the pram, he helped the child out and held her in his arms. Rocking her gently from side to side, he smiled at the baby, and pulling a face forcing Melody to chuckle. She would chuckle through time and space with him in a future assured, but the future could be changed, by events unfolding, the Doctor guessed, and so he had to hurry.

"Come on," he said, holding Melody as he ran on through the forest.

River Song was in tears. She was in a dark room, with but a single chair, a desk, and a television set. She was bored. She was sat cross-legged, arms pressed upright with her hands supporting her chin as she leant forward across the desk, watching the Doctor handling her past self with care.

She sobbed into her sleeve, her thin yellow shirt pressed up against her cheek, and with her attire ripped and shredded as similar to the image the Doctor had encountered.

"Turn it off!" she screamed. Staring up from the television set, she was now in contact with those who had her trapped. There was a camera positioned directly above her, and she figured whoever those who had her trapped were, knew all about her awkward relationship with the man on the TV.

"I said** turn it off!"**

She expected a response. There was none. She was now standing. Waiting.

"Don't keep me waiting!" she continued.

Turning back to the monitor, she found herself back in her seat, bored yet unconvinced by the Doctor's struggle.

"No, I know the Doctor," she said, peering forward, focused on the picture. "He's not going to bring the baby and exchange her for me, because then my past, present, and future will change. He's not an idiot!"

There was no response.

"At least I hope not. Okay," she said, frighteningly. "He is an idiot…"

With the baby in his arms, the Doctor ran on, with the agonising fear of something on his tracks, a way behind him mind, but he felt the cool touch of something a moment ago… He had to focus. He had to make the effort, the journey. His good friends were in danger.

And while he sensed he was being watched, River Song only hoped he recognised Melody's anger in her little red face.


	3. Chapter 3: Running scared

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Three: Running scared

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p><em>In chapter six, coming soon…<em>

The Doctor smiled. Tightened his braces, undoing his top button, and twiddling his bow tie, he returned to the matter at hand. Turning to face River Song, he frowned, and gave his evidence.

"They want to use two of you to create a time and space anomaly. And I want to use you as their subject. Now, why do I want to do that? Well, because I'm clever! I'm no idiot!"

"I was joking," pleaded River.

"Oh, you weren't joking sweetie!"

_Read on…_

* * *

><p>Amy was smart. She was strapped into her seat, watching a similar television set to that in River's room, and held tightly in the grip of one hand was a key. The key to her bonds. She wasn't sure she was being watched, but beginning to think the camera above her was faulty, she made her escape. And also made the effort before she left to switch off her television set.<p>

It would not switch off. On it, was Rory, and he was running scared. Suddenly, while Amy slid past an electronic door, she had not commit herself to watching her husband for too long, before he ran into the Doctor.

"Rory?"

"Doctor!" he shrieked, brushing himself down and helping his friend up. "Melody…" he said, spotting the baby in his friend's arms.

"Yes, yes, not now thank you Rory, time is running out. My time, that is, and this planets! Time is the key. And so is your child."

"What do you mean?" asked Rory.

The two were pushing forward, while discussing their issues.

"Melody as at the heart of your wife being trapped, River as we know her now being trapped, and the electronics, what about the electronics? They're taking over here, draining this planet's natural life source. The planet is, as a result, being drained away. It's boiling. Soon, it will cease to exist!"

"I didn't think we'd meet again," confessed Rory. "I half expected to die here!"

"What were you running from?" the Doctor suddenly barked. He had forgotten their meeting in such frightening circumstances.

Suddenly, they stopped treading ground when something blocked their paths. They looked up, terrified. From the metallic boots to the armoured base of the chest, both recognised the crest of the horrifying Cyberman.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!" the Doctor groaned.

"I was sure you knew?"

"No, Rory, but I do now. The Cybermen are here, and they've turned this planet into a mighty power station, and using your child to bring about the end of everything!"

* * *

><p>The adventure continues...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: No escape

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Four: No escape

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>Amy was leaving. She stuck her head past the exit, having tripped the lock with swiping a key from the electronics, and realised her escape was made easy by there being no guards on watch. She shut the door after her, and ran on. She hadn't a clue where she was running to. What was obvious was there was little time, and the Doctor had a baby in arms, and all she knew was it was hers.<p>

Then she stopped abruptly beyond a room a short distance ahead of her. She had heard laughter. She recognised who it was laughing through peering through a shutter above the door frame.

"River," she whispered. She had found River Song. She stared in at the woman, still chuckling to herself, while watching a television set. It showed the Doctor and Rory having run into a little trouble.

"River!" Amy screeched, while tapping on the shutter, attracting the woman's attention.

_"Amy?"_ responded River, urgently. "Oh well done. How did you manage to escape?"

"Oh, had to work out how to uncuff myself from kissogram acts back in the day," she chuckled.

"Well, get this," said River, terrifyingly. "It's the Cybermen, and the Doctor and Rory have encountered one!"

"I was beginning to wonder," said Amy.

"Yes, well, the Doctor's brining me here, I mean Melody, but two of us together could bring about a change in the way we see things now. I could so easily fall out of time and space…"

"Don't worry," said Amy. "The Doctor's not stupid, he won't put you in danger, and if he does, he'll have your mother to answer to!"

She hopped down from the shutter, and swiped the key in the lock. The Door fell back, and Amy marched on in.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" huffed River, getting up to hug her mum.

"Come on," said Amy. "Let's make our escape!"

Suddenly, as the pair slowly drifted out of the room, they heard the television set crackle. River turned, to find the TARDIS now on the screen.

"Look Amy, at the television set!"

"River!" yelled Amy. "Come on! So what if it's…" she trailed off until she fell silent.

River took a seat back down staring at the TV. The TARDIS was at the heart of an explosion. The explosion kept re-igniting, and the TARDIS was dematerialising over and over again as fire engulfed her wooden exterior.

"There is something wrong with time," whispered River. "It's how we came to be here," she said.

"And time's running out!" declared River. "We must leave here! Come on!"

Dragging River to her feet, Amy darted for the door, when something blocked her exit.

"Be seated Amy Pond."

The Cybermen had arrived.

"Be seated Dr River Song. There is no escape for you."


	5. Chapter 5: Looking for answers

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Five: Looking for answers

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

The Doctor demanded an answer.

"Yeah, and when he says you want Melody, I want to know what for, exactly?"

Rory was keen to know more. The pair had hardly let the Cyberman speak, so far into their questioning.

"You are to come with me."

"Hardly the answers we were looking for, eh Rory?"

Rory shook his head, bothered by the response.

"Let's grab it!" Rory whispered.

The Cyberman turned in his direction, but had heard nothing.

"No Rory, let's do as it asks, eh Mr Cyberman?" the Doctor chuckled, somewhat menacingly.

"What's up with you?" asked Rory.

"Look Rory, I have your daughter in my arms. River is the key to all of this. She has all the answers, and she's not told us. Any of us, actually. Amy's trapped, this planet is about to boil and now we're trapped. See how all this works out? We're going o confront River, I mean Melody, sorry… your daughter, and set things right!"

River and Amy were cornered.

"What do you want with us?" asked Amy.

"You are required."

"It's alright Amy," River cut in. "I know."

"You know what?"

Amy wasn't quite sure what was going on, but River seemed to hold all the answers.

"The TARDIS," said the Cyberman, mouth piece glowing a bight blue.

"Yeah… what about it?"

Amy knew something wasn't quite right. She turned to River.

"You said something's wrong with time. River, what's going on?"

"These Cybermen are rogues, and they want to bring about the end of everything except drawing on the wars of space and time to resurrect something belonging to them. Time travel, and the TARDIS is at the centre of space and time. The Cybermen are using the TARDIS to harness its power as it drains away in the explosion that never happened."

* * *

><p>The adventure continues…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping Quiet

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Six: Keeping Quiet

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>"An explosion we're all oblivious to, until all of a sudden!"<p>

The Doctor and Rory had arrived, and greetings between Rory and Amy were met with kisses and hugs.

"What?" asked River.

"This explosion is right now. You know it is River, that's why you're so quiet. You know exactly what's going on!"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what on earth is going on," she replied.

"The thing is River, I don't buy it. You see, you know everything of every single moment in time. You're Melody, this little baby I have here!"

The Doctor unwrapped the small bundle in his arms. The baby smiled when it saw River.

"You did too…" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he did!" said Rory, backing his friend. "What's the problem. We lost our baby girl, and now we've found her, so what's the problem?"

River smirked, again rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand the implications of space-time travel Rory. You don't know what he's done, bringing me here!"

"Doctor, what's she talking about?" asked Amy, worriedly.

"We're all trapped in the explosion that never supposedly happened," explained the Doctor. The TARDIS continues to dematerialise because time is being unravelled backwards. We feel absolutely nothing, because it does not affect us. An explosion that hasn't happened yet, but time is running out," he said accordingly. "And never will, should all go according to plan."

"So what good was it bringing me here?"

Now River demanded an answer.

The Doctor smiled. Tightened his braces, undoing his top button, and twiddling his bow tie, he returned to the matter at hand. Turning to face River Song, he frowned, and gave his evidence.

"They want to use two of you to create a time and space anomaly. And I want to use you as their subject. Now, why do I want to do that? Well, because I'm clever! I'm no idiot!"

"I was joking," pleaded River.

"Oh, you weren't joking sweetie!"

The Cybermen present were silent.

"Haven't you anything to say for yourselves?" the Doctor bellowed, now facing his metal foes as they stood silently in the shadows of the dark room.

"It begins."


	7. Chapter 7: Time travel achieved

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Seven: Time travel achieved

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>"It begins? What begins?" demanded the Doctor.<p>

"Have the prisoners escorted to their own individual cells."

"Why?"

"Have the baby girl taken from the Doctor."

A Cyberman marched forward, arms outstretched and took the baby from the Doctor.

"Melody!" screamed Amy, in but a panic.

"Have Dr River Song brought to the core."

"The core? What's the core?" barked the Doctor, furiously.

"You see, Doctor. They're now going to use us, and I will die."

"Hold on, River!" yelled Rory.

The two songs were led away, meanwhile the Doctor and his direct companions were locked up.

"This is where I'd escaped from last time," said Rory, before being bundled inside ahead of the Doctor and Amy as they were led across the corridor to their own separate cells.

"What the television screens for?" asked the Doctor in a whisper now Amy was at his side.

"They're for watching," said a Cyberman having overheard them.

River and Melody observed their new surroundings, while the Cybermen set up in a dome like chamber. Two small chambers were marked by the two song's individuals names. RIVER and MELODY.

"What is the core?" she piped up, before a Cyberman turned to face her with a small but precise explanation as to what the core was.

"The core is the planet's weak spot. The explosion is now. The TARDIS is finished. It's energy now a substitute for that we needed after the planet's natural life source in turn was drained."

"And why do you need us?"

"You are an anomaly. There are two of you in a single universe. Using you to bring about a paradox will threaten the space-time travel mechanism once time travel is achieved via the energy we've drawn from the TARDIS. The Cybermen will time travel forward to retrieve our home world. Then we shall begin by wiping out all planets in the universe, with the exception of our own."

"That's insane," she thought.

"Have River Song brought forward, and enter the machine."

Two Cyber scouts rushed forward, dragging River Song towards the machine. The door to her own chamber was wide open. She was bundled inside, and the door was closed soon after her.

"Have Melody planted in the machine, now," the Cyber leader barked.

Melody was handled with care and attention as she too was given unto the machine.

"All is ready."

The Doctor, while in his cell, watched in horror as the machine suddenly switched on, and that bright glow, that of which he'd seen a while ago suddenly took hold in the dome like chamber River and Melody were held.

In Amy's cell, she too wondered what the hell was going on.

"Doctor!" she yelled, but she knew he couldn't hear her.

And while Rory watched behind closed door, mouth wide open, in total shock as the glow took the Cybermen by surprise also.

"What is going on?" the Cybermen shrieked.

"We have achieved time travel," said another.

And then the doors to the two individual chambers fell open, and out emerged River Song, but no baby Melody.

"Where is the child?" shrieked the Cyber leader.

"The child is within me, and I am Melody. We are, after all, one in the same."


	8. Chapter 8: Finding a way

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Eight: Finding a way

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>"Genius!" the Doctor let out, full of praise for River Song.<p>

"What was it Doctor?" called Amy from her own cell.

"Regeneration!" he shouted back to her. "Melody and River simultaneously regenerated, and that wrecked the Cybermen's little scheme, because now there is no paradox, and the anomaly meaning there being two of the same person no more, because River is Melody."

Suddenly, the door to the Doctor's cell fell back, and the Cyber leader entered.

"You will explain."

"Explain how she did it, or rather how they did it? Regeneration," explained the Doctor. "River Song is part time Lord, part human."

"We shall still succeed. Bring the Doctor!"

The Doctor was dragged from the room by the remaining Cybermen, and led by the Cyber leader to the dome.

"How do you hope to succeed now?" raged River, as she stood defiantly among the Cybermen surrounding her.

Suddenly, the Cyber leader returned, with the Doctor in his unit's grasp.

"River Song! Amazing!" he said on entry. "But now I believe what the Cybermen have planned for me is far worse…"

"Fix the Doctor to the machine," the Cyber leader ordered.

"What's going on?" shrieked River, as the Cybermen passed by her, setting up.

"They'll use the TARDIS and myself," said the Doctor. "I'm like the TARDIS, so therefore we make up what the Cybermen lost when you and melody regenerated. An anomaly and a paradox. I time travel, but I have been since the dawn of time."

"No, you can't!" River pleaded. "You'll kill him, or worse force him to regenerate."

"Is the machine rebooted and ready?"

The Cyber leader was keen to get started.

"Yes, leader," his minion answered.

"We shall proceed!" the Cyber leader barked.

Suddenly, there was a great whirring noise as the machine started up. Then appeared the same white glow that had appeared earlier, and on a monitor screen in the heart of the dome the Cybermen stared at as planets appeared in a dark void, the planet they hoped to retrieve appeared.

"We have achieved time travel!" declared the Cybermen.

"But what about the Doctor!" yelled River.

She was almost a spare part, not knowing what to do with herself in a crisis such as this.

"Hold on, Doctor!" she bellowed.


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Nine: Chaos

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the Cybermen's monitor slowly crackled and fizzed, before the mechanics blew and there was a gust of great wind, as the Cybermen themselves, let alone River Song found herself grabbing hold of something tight in order to stay safe.<p>

**_"Ah, no, NO, AH!"_** the Doctor screeched, while the machinery plugged away still.

"Doctor!" River tried to shout but the wind force was too great and her voice was held back.

The white light had enveloped him. She turned to the monitor. In the flames, she saw an object spinning her way. - _"The TARDIS?"_ she murmured, as it spiralled towards her.

"Doctor!" she called, but there was nothing he could do.

"The TARDIS," said Rory, watching in his cell. The same unbelievable thought had crossed Amy's mind also.

It arrived, and greeted by River, she hopped inside. Resting against the doors in breathlessness and shock, she took in the enormity of the blue box.

"Good timing!" she said, as she rushing up to the console. "So what went wrong? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, the controls flickered into life, bright colours merged through the frame of the console, and suddenly a woman appeared.

"I am **SEXY!"** she declared.

The Doctor was channelling his energy into sealing the dark void the Cybermen were using him to call up and free Mondas.

In a white void, with but the minds of chaos and insanity and those who judged and heard and listened.

The Doctor was standing so his head was held high, as he made his point known to the Gods. The Gods who controlled all that ever was, and when, and how.

"I can't allow the Cybermen to win," he said, as he ran one hand through his mop of hair, the other tucked away in his pocket.

"I can't call on a universe to retrieve a planet that should no longer exist. I can't do this! And if I am to die, then I die knowing a stood by my argument!"

In the dome, the Doctor was still in agony. He was no longer visible, him being engulfed by the white light.

"I'm closing the universe, sealing Mondas in the darkness forever. I have the power to do so. I AM A TIMELORD!"

Restored to the dome, the Doctor was alive yet unconscious in the machine.

"What are you?" asked River, as he strolled up to the woman who called herself sexy, hearing the hum around her.

"I am the TARDIS," she said. "And I am here to save the Doctor's life."

"How can you do that?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" she said.

The TARDIS has created a paradox. I have, rather, and there are two of us in one room, in one universe. This sudden paradox is tearing the place apart, and the planet is boiling. It is going to go boom!"

"So, how will the Doctor defeat the Cybermen?"

"They have been defeated, River," said the beautiful woman.

Sexy wore a bight green dress, with dark green shades and beautiful high heels, with TARDIS blue earrings and a smile to match her pilots.

River rushed out into the control dome, and saw the Doctor slowly recovering in the machine.

"River," he said, waking up. "Fetch Amy, and Rory. We're to leave here as soon as I'm finished!"

"Right, fine," said River, releasing him from the machine. She had hardly finished the moment the Cyber leader appeared to throw her aside. She fell to the floor, but picking herself up quickly, she made for the TARDIS.

"Sexy, - the Doctor needs his companions. Let's release them, before all hell breaks loose!"

Sexy activated the central column and the TARDIS was set into motion.


	10. Chapter 10: Boiling Point

Doctor Who: The Burning:

Featuring the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond as played by Matt Smith and Karen Gillan in the hit BBC Television Series.

Chapter Ten: Boiling Point

By Nathan Mullins

* * *

><p>Amy was waiting patiently in her cell before the TARDIS appeared to whisk her away. But she already knew of the TARDIS being on its way, after it had arrived in the control dome. River appeared in the door frame. Sexy stood directly behind her.<p>

"River! Sexy?" she cheered, as she quickly entered the blue box. The guards outside soon entered to find but an empty cell.

And then it was Rory's turn, and he ever wondered if a time would come when he would be forgotten about, or left behind. He had faith in his friends, but little faith in Amy, whom he was married to, but something was wrong. He had seen the TARDIS dematerialise in the control dome, but it hadn't materialised in his cell, like he had seen it arrive in Amy's. He switched off the television set, when…

Vworp, vworp, vworp…

The TARDIS appeared, and in the doorframe, his wonderful wife, whom he had doubted, but no more.

"Oh, oh, I love you," he said, telling Amy as he charged up to her, whisking her up into his arms.

"Come on," she said, - "We've got to save the Doctor. By the way, you've met Sexy…?"

Rory waved to the woman operating the TARDIS.

The Doctor was playing host to the Cybermen who had many questions to put to him, when the TARDIS arrived once more.

"Why is the void refusing to open?"

The Doctor didn't know how to break the news to them.

"I closed it for good," he said. "You can't have Mondas back. It was destroyed a long, long time ago. Never again can it be restored to time and space."

The Cybermen raised the weapons.

"You will suffer!" they declared, when River appeared in the doorframe of the TARDIS with her sonic laser pistol thingy.

"Oh, we all will, if you don't get a move on sweetie!" she yelled, tapping her watch before attacking the Cybermen.

The Doctor quickly released himself from the machinery, and ducked for cover as River took on the Cybermen.

The Doctor, while quivering under a blanket he'd found close to the TARDIS met River's gaze while she fired on the Cybermen.

"What are you doing down there?" she shrieked. "Hurry up and retreat to the TARDIS!"

The Doctor smiled, and darted forward, jumping into the blue box, before River slammed the doors on the Cybermen now safe inside the TARDIS.

"We've seconds," said Sexy. "The planet is about to be ripped apart!"

"Rory, Amy, hello," said the Doctor, welcoming them onboard. "Good to see you all, and SEXY! Hello!"

He quickly applauded his quick thinkers, before asking Sexy to get the monitor up.

"One second," she said.

The monitor showed the planet as it exploded, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of tremendous relief.

"That's the end of the Cybermen," said Amy.

"Or is it?" Rory added.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "Something tells me we will be seeing them again, and the Weeping Angels, and the Silence, and something referred to as the 'God Complex'. But until then, we must continue to be the best we can be, and Sexy… welcome to the team!"


End file.
